


Dream

by MFU



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: Ankle Cuffs, Chases, F/M, Punishment, Restraints, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:27:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29714403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MFU/pseuds/MFU
Relationships: SCP-035 (SCP Foundation)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Dream

I was so nervous. I waited anxiously in the corner of the bedroom, watching as 035/Dyo continued to smooth down the luxurious bed in our room. 

I could only toy my fingers, trying to look elsewhere as my stomach twisted and turned with nerves. His voice breaking the silence.

"Come, my dear. Join me, won't you?"

That was an order. And so, I nervously stepped forth... Never having enough courage to fully join him in the sheets, and instead waiting anxiously for him to pull me there himself.

Trapped beneath him, I let out a small whimper and plea as his hands went up my legs. He was happy, I could tell; his hand tracing all over my figure. Stopping at my hips, as he made notes out loud.

"Beautiful, fantastic... How your hips go in here, and your wonderful curves here..."

I could not stand to hear it, blood rushing to my face as I felt humiliated and ashamed.

"Your body is so beautiful, why are you so afraid of that?"

He spun me over by force, forcing me onto my stomach as he now hungrily admired my back and legs. For some reason this felt worse then the front, and I smothered my head to hide my shame. However, he seemed to have the same idea, pushing my face into the pillow and laughing as his hand caressed my backside.

`~~~~~

I don't know how I did it, but I did.

Running with all my strength down the castle halls. The brickwork providing nothing but an echo of response as the candles guided me to-

Straight to the black Lord.

I paused my running, instantly giving up as he approached me. 

"Well, well, looks like your little escape didn't get you too far."

The details were hazy, but I could see some kind of restraint device, those stock type mechanisms. 

There was this stranger in the shadows, standing next to it. I assumed he had given it to the black Lord, or even sold it to him. 

The stranger in the bird like attire pointed to the device, telling me to step into it. And for some reason, I could not protest. Nervously stepping towards it, urging my hands through both holes, followed by my neck resting on the wooden surface. Flinching when the other half came down upon me, locking me in place.

The bird man left, never speaking another word. And I was left alone with the black Lord, who slowly circled me menacingly.

"Now... We're going to play some little... Games..." 

I tried to follow him with my eyes, but could feel something pressing against my womanhood through the fabric and then-

"Ah!"

Some kind of sex toy vibrating against me. Making me squirm in silence.

"Make any noise, any noise at all, and you will pay dearly with punishment." 

But, it was so hard...

I managed to kick him a few times, getting him off of me... But that only made him rip my clothing from my body, pressing the toy directly against my-

I looked up. My white clad uniform reflecting in the window as I looked around. Buttons and paperwork staring back at me. I could see 035 in it's chamber.

'oh my god... I fell asleep here!' 

I had fallen asleep on the job. Ashamed, humiliated, I quickly hurried out. But, that dream I had... Wow.

What a dream.


End file.
